


Time Stamp:Prequel:The Winchester's

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: The Winchester's Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Awkward Teen Sex, Confusing Relationship, Invasion of the Colts, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Mentions of Domestic Discipline, POV Sam, Possessive Castiel, Sam looks after baby, Samstiel - Freeform, mentions of corporal punishment, pov Cas, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Cas and Sam got their start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stamp:Prequel:The Winchester's

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd share with you a little of what goes on in my head for Sam and Cas "In the Beginning." 
> 
> This may get used as a "prologue" (Even though I don't really like prologues) for the Winchester's Prequel. 
> 
> If you haven't read The Winchester's, this may be kinda boring, and even if you have it might be. There's no sex (sorry) I did try, but this is probably right before they take that plunge. And there's no Dean (who adds a lot of magic to the Winchester's).
> 
> Anyway, just something fun as a gift for all the wonderful people reading my story!
> 
>  
> 
> I've decided that I'll likely post all Time stamps here, in a non-linear fashion. 
> 
> Thank-you!!!

July 2001

"We're going to be late, Sam."

"I told you I had to look after the everyone for Mama—she's got bridge tonight. Georgia and my cousin should be here anytime then we'll go."

Sam's got a baby on his hip; Jamie, I think he's almost a year. Dallas is just a little guy, but he's well behaved at least, and little Louisa too. Then there's Savannah, Aubrey, and the twins in ascending order. Jackson's just below Georgia and Sam's the head kahuna. Captain of the ship. The only ones on that list that ever cause real problems are the twins.

There are so many God damn Colt's and get this: There's another on the way.

"Your mama's ready to have that baby Sam. What's she doing out at bridge anyway?"

"She has a life too Cas."

Yeah, looking after her five hundred children. I don't say that. Sam's pretty protective of his mama. "Well, what about Jackson?"

"He's too young to leave with everyone, Cas," he sighs heavily. "Look I'm sorry. You know what it's like when Daddy's away, why do you let yourself get so upset? It doesn't change anything."

He knows why; least he should. I'm tired of explaining it to him.

The baby starts crying. "Oh, it's okay Baby bird. Sammy'll change that diaper good as new, for you."

I look at my watch, my anger rising. "We're leaving in twenty minutes Sam."

He laughs at me. Actually laughs. Can't he see the rage on my face? "Right. Who's going to look after the baby? Dally? You're funny Castiel Winchester. 'Sides, you're worrying over nothing—Georgia will be here."

Sam is making his way over to the supplies for diaper changing, I know he has in the living room, so he can stay close to everyone, when the terrible twosome come sliding down the banister. "Jensen Ross and Jared Tristan, get your butts in here now!" He yells, never halting his diaper changing movements.

Spikey haired Jensen and his twin, who looks like he should actually be Sam's twin, with the same dark hair and hazel eyes, come trouncing into the living room. "What?" They say together.

"How many times have I told you, not to come sliding down that banister?"

"How many times you think, Jare? At least nine—"

"You know what I'm getting at. If it happens again, you'll both be cutting switches."

Sam says that a lot, but he's never made true on that threat—though I wish he would. Most I've seen him use is a wood spoon. Still, they know he's serious.

"Yes, sir," They say at the same time.

"Aren't you two supposed to be over at the Carter's?"

"We're on our way, Sammy."

"Good, y'all get out of here and out of my hair."

I scowl at the two of them as they walk away and hope they realize they got off lucky. If had done that in my house, well let's just say my father would not have allowed me to trounce off to my friend's house. Sam's still changing the baby's diaper. "I would've at least boxed their ears. Those two are in need of some good discipline."

"I needed them out of here more. I thought you wanted to leave? Decreasing the number of Colt's increases our chances of getting to the concert."

"Still, when we have kids they'll be lots of firm discipline; ruled by a firm hand. None of this chaos."

"Right Cas. How much you wanna bet when those little bitty eyes look up at you, you'll cave. Giving him or her candy just to stop'em crying?"

"I most certainly will not."

Dally interrupts. "Sammy. Sammy. I gotta go."

"You gotta go potty, baby boy?"

"Uh-huh, bad."

He's got the baby's diaper off, but not changed; he knows I don't do diapers, or the potty. He can do all of that for our kids too, while I work; it'll be just like with my mother and father.

"Bree baby? I need you to take Dally to the potty."

"On it, Sam!" She pulls the little boy away by his hand.

It always intrigues me why Sam picks who he does for jobs. I never get it, so I'm always asking him, "why'd you pick her over Jackson? Isn't Jackson older?"

"Yeah, but Aubrey's more reliable; Jackson will get distracted by the phone, or a gnat walking by. 'Sides, I have him getting Louisa ready for bed, a much less time sensitive task. Actually, could you go check on them for me? I'll bet she's not even in the bath yet. She's playing Barbies beside him, while he finishes calculating the route to China or something else ridiculous. Actually, it would really help move things along if you could move him along; I have to have everyone at a certain point before I can leave."

Now he tells me that? "Why can't Georgia do whatever you don't get done?"

"You know why, Cas. Quit pestering me and let me do my job."

After snapping at me like that, he turns away from me like I'm nobody. It's times like now I want to turn him over my knee and spank his frustrating ass. Instead of yelling at him like I want to do, I go upstairs to check on Jackson, cursing Sam and his controlling ways. He doesn't _need_ to have the kids at a certain point, just in his own damn mind. He needs to relax; let go; let someone else lead for a change.

"Jackson," I holler when I get to the top of the stairs.

"In here."

Sam's right, well he's pretty damn close anyway. Louisa's jumping on the bed with a Barbie in each hand and Jackson is doing something behind his computer. "Sam wants to see how far along you are getting Louisa ready for bed?"

"Pretty close," he says without looking up. "I've _almost_ got her in the bath—something's not right with the Internet, I'm just trying to fix—"

I stop listening. He's hopeless. I take matters into my own hands, put my arm out and grab Louisa's arm. "Hey! I'm jumping!"

"Not anymore you're not. Jackson, take her to the bath. Now."

"I've got to fix it Cas."

"Fix it later."

Louisa's still screaming her head off.

"Okay, okay. Give her here. Sam'll have my head if I don't do it." He takes the shrieking girl.

And she doesn't stop screaming, but I can see they're making their way to the bathroom; I take that as a good sign.

When I return to the living room, Sam's still got a naked baby, but now he's on Sam's hip while Sam argues with Savannah. "I'm going out tonight, baby girl. I can't take you for a play date with Sarah."

"But the twins get to go next door by themselves, why can't I walk across the street? You can watch me."

"Sorry Savannah Banana, you're going to bed soon, sweetheart."

"This is so unfair!"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Lordy bee. Go get ready for bed, _now_."

With a dramatic 'argh' she storms out of the room. "And she hasn't even hit teenage years yet. God help us when she does."

"Sam? How long?" I say impatiently.

He winces and looks at his watch. "They should have been here ages ago, Cas. I'm actually getting worried."

"How about you call?"

"Yeah, I just have to get the baby dressed."

"Give him here, I'll do it." I'll do anything to move this along. He looks at me shocked.

"You sure? You've never even—"

"Yeah, I'm sure. How hard can it be?"

"Uh… Well okay." He hands me naked Jamie who smiles at me. "How far are Louisa and Jax?"

"He almost has her in the bath," I say, since I can't be entirely sure they made it to the bath. Especially with her screaming like that.

The look on his face isn't promising. "I'd better go up there."

"No, Samuel. You need to call your sister—we have to go."

"All right, all right. Don't get your panties in a twist."

I glare at him as I hold naked Jamie away from my body. "I'm going. Jeez, Cas."

"Okay, little guy. You're going to let me do this—y'hear?" I say when we're alone. _Don't show fear, Castiel._ Though I think babies can sense it, so I might already be screwed.

Jamie doesn't say much yet; I know he can say a little, but he doesn't. He just points at me. I get to it. _I can do this; it's just a diaper._ I lay the baby down on the diaper Sam had laid out and thusly got distracted. Then all hell breaks loose.

"Sammy. _Sam!_ Dally peed in his pants."

"What? How did that happen?"

"Oh, Cas. Where's Sam?"

"He's busy. Can I help?" She presents me the a little boy with wet pants. "How?"

"On the way to the bathroom. It took me an age to get him to come back, he didn't want Sam to see him."

"Then why didn't you change him?"

"Because he only wants Sam to change him."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

She shrugs. "He's three. Three-year-olds never make sense, even I know that." She starts walking away. _Well that can't always be true. Can it?_

"Hey, wait. Aubrey, honey. Don't leave me with…" Aaaand she's gone. Now I've got a baby _and_ a three-year-old, who looks like he's about to cry. "Aww, Dal. Sammy's coming back, anytime now." _That_ makes him cry. Fuck.

The baby's up by this point. He's just learned how to walk, so I figure he can't go very far; I keep my eye on him and grab the one who's crying. "S'okay, Dal—we'll get you changed. Where did your sister go?"

"M'wet," he says.

"I know, cowboy. Here, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"No! Sammy do it."

"Okay, okay." I look for Jamie. "Crap! Where's—"

I hear the door open. Double crap. What if the baby runs out the door? I grab crying Dally and run to the door and the chucklehead twins are back. "Sam! Sammy! We need a ride!" Jensen demands.

"Can one of you take this?" I say holding Dal out to them. They don't take him, so I have to put him down crying.

"Cas? What happened? Where's Sam?" Jared asks.

I'm still having a panic attack over losing the baby. "Take him. I've got to—" I hear little steps—thank fuck. "Jamie!"

"Our plans have changed. We need a ride to Bailey's."

I check my watch. It's been thirty minutes since I said we needed to leave in twenty minutes. "We can't drive you, we won't have time."

They both laugh at me. "You know Sam won't leave us and everybody with Georgia and our cousin, right?" Jared informs me.

"Why not?"

They both exchange a look that asks if I've never met them before. I get it. "Can you guys not be shitheads for one night? Don't you care that your brother never gets to go out? That he's always stuck looking out for y'all?"

"Nope. Don't care," they say in unison.

This whole time Dally's still crying. "Can you at least change him?"

"No! Sammy do it!" Dal says.

The baby, Jamie, looks at me and even with my limited experience, I know what that look means—it means he's wondering why his brother's crying and if he should too.

"You heard him, Sammy do it. Sam!" Jen bellows.

Louisa comes barreling down the stars half dressed with Barbies, no Jackson in sight. Savannah walks by on the phone and definitely not in her pajamas. And where the hell did Aubrey go?

Sam comes back, fucking finally, 'cause now the baby looks like he's going to cry and is he… yep, he's pissing on me. Sam looks furiously at the twins, but softens when he sees Dally's crying. "What happened, Dal?"

"Peed m-my p-pants, Sammy," he says reaching up for Sam, but at least his crying quiets a little. Sam lifts him up not caring about his soiled pants.

"It's okay. We'll have you right as rain, real quick okay?" He nods into Sam's chest. "Why's the baby, still naked? Is that Louisa I just saw? Jackson Issac, get down here, please!" He yells up the stairs. "And you two, guess who just came to the back door and told me a story that involved some wayward young mischief makers and lighting bottle rockets without permission?"

"You already know about that?" Jared says.

"I do. You two are in _big_ trouble."

"Those filthy, Carter rats," Jen says. "I thought you and Cas were going out, how about we forget this whole thing and you drop us off as Bailey's?"

"I'm not forgetting this whole thing. It all boils down to you two not having respect for your elders, just like with the banister earlier. You're in for the night."

"What? This is freaking unfair!" Jen says; Jared elbows him.

"Can we help, Sammy?" Jared asks, clearly taking the 'let's get back into Sam's good books and maybe he'll decide not to skin our hides' approach.

"Find Louisa and finish getting her ready for bed; then find Savannah, get her off the darn phone—I don't care how you do it—and tell her she gets to go to bed early for not listening."

"Yes, sir," they both say with mock salutes.

When they're gone I ask, "they're more responsible than Jackson?"

"Definitely not, just more focused. They can get distracted too, in the right environment, but they're a lot more likely to complete a short-term task. For instance, they wouldn't be my first choice for leaving a kid with for a long period of time—anything past an hour."

I shake my head; still don't really get his methodology. "So, Georgia?"

Sam winces as he puts Dally down and starts undressing him. "Yeah, about that Cas…"

"Let me guess. They're not coming."

"No. And even if they were, I can't leave her with all this _and_ the twins. We need to put you in the bath," he says to Dal.

I'm pissed. "Why bother saying you could come in the first place? This always happens. It always freaking happens!"

"I'm sorry Cas. I did tell you tonight wasn't a great night."

"That's the thing about concerts Sam, you can't exactly pick the night; we could only go tonight. You've got such a large ass family, one would think someone else could look after everyone for just a night, or I don't know, your mama could stay home from bridge for you."

"Mama's pregnant, Cas. I'd need Georgia here either way. Look I'm sorry things didn't work out; I… why don't you just run along without me?"

No. No way. It doesn't fucking work like that and he knows it. And tonight was supposed to be special. Fuck him. "You know what? This was a mistake. And you're right, trying to do anything with you is a big fucking mistake." I put the naked baby down, who goes directly over to Sam. I pull the stupid concert tickets out of my pocket and rip them up letting them fall to the ground; then storm out the door.

Part II

I have to quickly wipe at my eyes. I know he won't go far—he seldom does, but I hate it when he's mad. If only I didn't love him so damn much.

"You cryin', Sammy?" Dal's real good at picking up on emotions.

"I'm just fine, Dally. Let's get you and your brother into the bath." I put Dal down, scoop up Jamie and grab Dal's hand. Jax still hasn't come down; that boy's getting a talking to.

"Get your butt upstairs, Louisa!" Jensen shouts.

"Gimme the phone back, Jared!" That's Savannah.

"No. Move. Sam said you're going to bed, so that's where you're going." And that's Jared.

As much as the twins are prone to misbehavior, they do respect me and when I give them a task (a small, short-term task and one where they get to be 'in charge,') they try to see it through; they're just a bit keen is all.

Jen is frog marching the poor five-year-old from the kitchen to living room and past the front door where I am with the littlest ones and is headed for the stairs with Jared dragging our other sister close behind. "Hey, take it easy on them you two."

"They're bein' mean, Sammy!" Louisa says reaching for me. I can't take her; I'm full, but I do crouch down, pull Dal closer so I don't have to hold his hand; but can keep him close, and pull Louisa into me; I kiss her forehead. "Can you go to bed like a good girl for me sweetheart? I promise I'll come tuck you in."

I know she's got a soft spot for big brother Sammy; I'll use it if I have to. "Uh-huh, Sammy."

"Thanks, Sugar." I stand up and Jen takes her hand, continuing up the stairs. I stop the next two.

"You come here miss," I say to Savannah. She does, but looks at her feet. "What did I ask you to do earlier?"

"Get ready for bed."

"Right. Not talk on the phone. You disobeyed me. "

"I'm sorry, Sammy," she says, the water works already starting. "I just wanted… I just wanted to play at my friend's house."

"I know you did, honey. But you still need to obey me, understood?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Okay, go'on. Get ready for bed. I'll be in soon as I can." I kiss her forehead too. Jared, still on a mission follows closely.

I take both brothers upstairs just behind them, but veer off to one of the larger bathrooms and shut the door. I put Jamie down and start running the tub. I've still got the cordless in my pocket from calling Georgia earlier; I felt like I should keep it on me—it's looking like one of _those_ nights.

Once I've got both of the littlest ones in the tub, the house is quiet, eerily so; my skin feels all tingly. I sigh relief, which is short-lived as I remember I have an angry Cas on my front porch. I think about yelling out to him to get his stubborn butt, back in here. But I'm too mad at him. He's an ass.

'Sides, it's not like we're together. Oh? Did you think we were? I want to be, but he doesn't. He sure acts like we're together, but we _so_ aren't. Talking about babies? _Please, Cas_. He ain't settling down—he can't stop running his mouth about how he's off to join a dude ranch and become a cowboy soon as he's finished high school. That'll be the last I see of that guy.

And good riddance too. We're always fighting. He never bothers with what I want, assuming I'll just follow like a darn puppy. I must run through this cycle of feelings, in one form or another, at least once a week, almost since I met Cas. Not so much when we were really little—we met when we were five—but around the time we started fifth grade.

When we were really little, it was normal I followed him around. Kids do that with other kids they like and Cas loved that all I wanted to do was be with him, play blocks with him, ride bikes with him—whatever he wanted to do, I did it with him. As I got older and my responsibilities around here grew, he couldn't have me all to himself anymore, but it took 'till fifth grade before we started really fighting about it. About us.

It's also when we knew we 'liked each other—liked each other,' if you know what I mean. That's never been a secret. Cas and I… did stuff, but nothing big. A few kisses here and there; lots of cuddling and a few hand jobs exchanged in the back of the movie theatre. But it's long time periods between each 'something.'

Except the cuddling. We cuddle lots. On the couches at friend's houses, during movies, hanging out at the park with everyone; that kind of thing; people sorta know we're something, but no one knows what—not even us.

I flat out asked him once and he was such a jerk about it, I never asked again. We were fourteen, and we'd had this huge kiss that made my dick throb something fierce. When we broke apart, I'd said: "So are we, boyfriends now?"

"I'm _not_ your fucking boyfriend. I'd better never hear you calling me that again."

It ruined everything; the amazing kiss, our (what I thought was a) date; everything. I didn't talk to him for two weeks.

But lately, things have been building up. We've kissed a lot more than we used to; _touch_ a lot more than we used to, too. I've had his dick in my mouth, for God's sake and he's sucked mine. I mean, that's what boyfriends do, right? In the least we're more than friends at least I thought so, 'till I saw him kissing Andrew Everman. When I confronted him about it he reminded me that we aren't together. I told him good, because there's someone I'd like to start dating and that it wasn't him.

He lost it.

At the end of his tantrum, he made me promise that I wouldn't date anyone. That in turn ticked me off—I felt like the cake you get to have but not eat. I should have told him to take a long walk off a short peer, but instead, I told him I'd promise him that, if he promised me the same. Because seeing him kissing someone else the way he should be kissing me was probably the most gut-wrenching thing I'd ever seen. He said, and I quote: "Fuck. Fine."

Things went back to this dating purgatory. Where we're definitely not together, but we're not with anyone else. Everyone knows we belong to each other; while they continuously have to ask if we're dating. It's stupid. I don't know why either of us wants to be with the other. Most likely because we can't picture what it'd even be like to not be in the other's life.

It's certainly not a good enough reason to continue this—whatever _this_ is.

"You feeling better, Dal?"

"Uh-huh. I's sorry, Sammy."

Jamie's splashing; I'm getting soaked. "Don't be. I know you tried little bird."

"Tanks," he says with a solemn smile. My Dal. Always so serious.

When the babes are bathed and dressed, I give them each a soother; yes, Dal still takes a soother. Even if he didn't, I'd give him one tonight; he could use the extra comfort. I may even bring him into my bed. He takes having accidents really hard even though he's _just_ potty trained. They're both rubbing their eyes and I'm about to lay them down, when Mama calls.

"Sammy, sugar! Water's broke. Been having contractions since I got here."

Fudge. We weren't expecting the baby for another three weeks, when Daddy would've been home, but Jamie was early too. Should have known.

"Baby's on her way. Midwife's on her way over here, I'm just going to deliver her at Shirley's."

I shake my head. Mama's beyond excited. It doesn't matter how many of us she has, it's like it's her first one—except for the fear factor. It's almost non-existent. This is Mama's eleventh. She's a pro. And all her bridge ladies were hoping she'd deliver on a bridge night—this is probably the night of their lives. "Bring everyone baby! We're going to have us a little Caroline Colt."

Having babies is a party for Mama. She doesn't care what time of the day, or night; everyone's to be there and greet our new family member. Sleep can wait—it's not everyday your new brother or sister is born; according to her.

And we don't actually know what the baby is. But Mama's never been wrong. She's had that name picked for months. Daddy doesn't question her anymore.

I call Georgia; I'll need back-up. She and our cousin Lucinda, were working on a project; the annual summer fundraiser, for our church, something they never would have got done around here. They should be finished by now. She'd only needed and hour of extra time, but it was an hour too long for us to make the concert, which is why I told Cas to go ahead.

I grab Dal's housecoat, but put a jacket on Jamie. It's a pretty warm mid-summer night, anyway. Probably overkill. "Where we goin', Sammy?"

"Mama's gonna have the baby Dal. You ready to be a big brother again?" He was only two when Jamie was born—not sure if he remembers. Jamie was one of the few of us born here at home. Mama's always somewhere.

"Jare! Jen!" I yell loud enough to re-liven the whole house.

"Yeah!" I hear dual voices say from down the hall. "Baby's coming. Grab housecoats or jackets for Louisa and Savannah—meet me at the van."

"I'll grab my own!" That's Savannah. Now where did Aubrey get to? I see a panicked Jax coming toward me. Finally. "Lose someone?"

"Yeah… Sorry Sammy, I—"

"We'll be talking about that later, Sur. Get your coat and get out to the van. Baby's coming. You seen Aubrey?"

"Yes, Sam. Um, haven't seen her, but try her room."

"Here, you take the baby." Jax won't mess up twice in one night; I know I can trust him with Jamie. Jamie prefers Mama, Georgia and I, but he'll go to anyone. Dal on the other hand won't go to anyone but me; especially when he's like this. And he's fading; I want to be able to pick him up.

"See you down there, Sam."

"Up you come, Sugar. Let's go find your sister." He curls into me, grateful to finally be held.

I check her room and she's there reading. "C'mon Bree. Baby's coming, let's go."

"Aww Sammy—can't I stay home? I've seen lots of babies be born."

Aubrey's pretty responsible for eight—I could leave her on her own, doesn't mean I will. 'Sides, "you know what it means to Mama to have us all there. Move your bum into the van—bring the book with you."

She's pissed, but she moves. I don't have time to coax anyone tonight. And I still have one more Colt to rally. A troop that's a Colt member, whether he wants to be or not.

He's out on the front porch like I expect, not cooled any; still looking madder than a hornet. Cas is tall, with a thick upper body; his dark hair's this messy well kept conundrum. He's so fricking adorable—especially when he's mad; I want to kiss his pouty lips. "Baby's comin'."

His blue eyes turn up at me; they almost look black. "So?"

"I could really use your help."

"I suck at kid stuff—I lost the baby."

He's just trying to tick me off. "Only for a minute—he came to find me, I sent him back to you."

"How about, I don't want to go then?"

"C'mon Cas. You're just mad."

"Of course I'm mad," he says standing. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get those tickets? And never mind the tickets, just to get my father to allow me to go to such an event was an acrobatic stunt you'll never have to know. I've been planning this night for weeks—I wanted to make your birthday special."

A pit forms in my stomach. He did all that? For me? Count me as shocked; I'm speechless, which is why I end up saying something stupid. " _Our_ birthday isn't 'till Tuesday anyway."

"Well there weren't any Aaron Heller tickets for Tuesday, just tonight."

"Cas, I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You're always making stuff up to me, Sam. This is never going to work between us anyway."

Okay, I'm pissed again. "That's just the thing, Cas, there is no us, remember?"

"Right," he says standing up calmly, casually. "See you around."

He starts walking away; this is also nothing new. "Get your ass in the van, Castiel Grace!"

He keeps walking. "Fine! Well that's just fine! Thanks for being a—" I remember I'm holding Dally. "D-I-C-K on the night my new baby sister's being born!" He keeps walking.

"Who needs him anyway Dal?" I say quiet to him when Cas is well out of earshot.

"I'm, sorry Sammy," he says, reading right through me. Dal's the wisest three-year-old I know.

Suddenly the van pulls around to the front. What? Who's driving?

"C'mon Sammy! We're waiting on you now."

"Jensen Colt! You're in so much trouble." He's laughing as he puts it in park and opens the door hopping out, his man at the pedals, Jared hops out too. "You two could have crashed the van and then how would we have got to Mama? Worse, you could have hurt everyone in the freaking van!"

"Naw. Daddy's been teaching us."

"I'm sure Daddy wouldn't have okayed you two driving, unsupervised, with a van load of all your siblings."

"It was ten feet. You're just touchy 'cause your boyfriend just walked off."

"He's not my boyfriend… Just get in your seats before I knock both your heads together."

I strap Dally in and of course he yanks his soother out and starts screaming. "Don't wanna be in my seat. Sammy!"

"Bree? Please baby girl?" Sometimes she can soothe Dal—she's pretty good with him.

Shirley's house isn't far, but it feels far with a screaming toddler. "Jesus, Sam. Do something." That's Jared.

I sigh. What would this family do without me? "Hey Dal."

"Want out! Pease Sammy?"

"Hey Dal?" I try again.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna have a new baby sister soon?"

"Yeah," he sniffles.

"Do you want to sing the wheels on the bus song?"

"Yeah."

"Okay; everybody…" They all join in, happy all the screaming's gone and everyone's laughing trying to get Dal to focus on the song, which he's enjoying too (I can see him smiling in the rearview) and I think Jamie's asleep.

We pull up to Shirley's. "Jax, you're bringing the baby in, I got Dal, Jen and Jared take Louisa, and everyone else is responsible for themselves."

I pull sleepy Jamie out first and pass him to Jax who was in the passenger seat, then grab Dally and let Bree out. I open the backseat and let the kid's from the back pile out. They head in and I see Georgia and Lucinda pull up.

"Georgia! I'm happy to see you—it's been a rough night."

"Sorry, Sammy. On the bright side, we got all the details sorted for the fundraiser—I can take it from here. Lucind said she'd stay the night and help." We help with our cousins a lot too, we're always passing kids back and forth—it's a wonder we don't lose track of any.

I don't tell her Cas and I are fighting, potentially, not even friends anymore. "Should we go see Caroline, be born?"

"You think Mama's right this time?"

"I've never seen her be wrong and I've watched her deliver all of you."

She elbows me. "I've almost seen as many born as you Sam Colt."

I smile. It always feels good when Georgia's around. I feel like I can breath a little easier. "Fill me in on everyone. How's Dally?" She asks him as I wave hello to Lucind and we walk to the house.

"A little sleepy and clingy."

"You sure love your big brother, don't you Dal?"

"Uh-huh," he says clinging around my neck a little tighter like she might take him from me—like she would.

"The twins are being little horrors, but they were helpful when I needed them," I tell her. She knows what I mean. They're so gosh darn charming it's hard to stay mad at them. I give her the shortened version of the on goings of tonight.

"I'm sorry big brother. I should've been there."

"Naw. It was important you finish your project."

We walk in to what I can only call a birthing party. There's wine, food and all Mama's bridge ladies racing around, fulfilling the midwife's requests. Mama's in a large bedroom upstairs. "There you are dumplings."

"How are you Mama?" Georgia asks.

"Oh, I'm fine. Eight centimeters, she's coming quick."

We don't _have_ to leave when Mama has her baby, but we also don't have to stay in the room—call us weird if you want. Mama wants us all to be part of the experience, so we all sort of mill about, in and out of the room. She's going to be disappointed Daddy couldn't be here.

It's only Dal, Georgia, Savannah, Shirley, Mama's Doula and the Midwife at the moment. The rest will probably just wait outside 'till the baby's here.

It's not long after that we have, as Mama suspected, a new baby sister; Caroline. I sit Dal in my lap as I hold her for the first time, so he can see her. And it's three hours after that we take Mama home with the midwife's okay. Thankfully Georgia had the foresight to borrow another car seat from Aunt Penny.

When the kid's are all in bed, I go check on Mama and the new one. Mama looks great, just tired. "What were you doing home anyway?" She begins interrogating me as soon as I walk in the room.

"I was looking after everyone Mama." I tell her what happened.

"Awww, Sammy. I'm sorry. No wonder he was upset; a little bird told me he put an awful lot of effort into tonight."

"Are you taking his side Mama? Aren't you missing the part where he was a big jerk?"

She smiles; tired. "He'll apologize."

"Who says I'm forgiving him?"

"You always forgive him. And you should. That boy loves you."

"Wouldn't hurt him to show it once in awhile," I mutter.

"If you don't see it, you're not looking hard enough, Sunshine."

I ask her if she needs anything else and she of course says she doesn't and that she'll call Georgia if she does. That I'm suspended from all duties for the night—especially since tomorrow will be hectic now that there's one more of us.

I head down to lock up; there's a knock on the door—three guesses who that is. I think about not answering, but I picture what he looks like, his sad kicked puppy eyes and I can't help myself.

I should open the door just to tell him to get lost; in the least tell him off, but I won't. I'm all talk. Mama's right. He loves me and I love him. I'd never tell him to go away for real; fact, if he did I'd probably die inside.

I open the door. "Mama had a girl, Caroline," I say like yesterday's news.

"Congratulations."

"So, you coming in? Or you just going to stand there?" The night's finally starting to cool off a bit, but it's still warm. "Everyone's home now."

"Can you take a walk with me then?"

"Yeah." I grab my keys, shut and lock the door. I don't really have a curfew. Mama and Daddy both say I've got the maturity of a forty-year-old in enough respects that if I feel I need to be out for something; that's good enough for them. I'd usually leave a note, but I don't expect to go too far, for too long. Speaking of, "ain't it getting pretty close to your curfew?"

"The concert, remember? My father gave me permission to be out 'till one."

Not that Cas is any less mature than I am in those same respects, but his father doesn't have the same motto. When Cas is an adult, he can have the privileges of and adult. But wow, if he got Clyde Winchester to concede his curfew, even just for one night… "What'd'ya do Cas? Drug him?"

That makes him laugh. "No I… well it doesn't matter now." His sour look is back.

 _Whatever._ We keep walking 'till we reach the path that will lead us up to the pedestrian bridge that runs over a little creek and leads into a park.

"Look, I went walking tonight after I left—"

"After you stormed off."

He glowers. "You gonna let me finish?"

I nod, but I'm still pissed. I see we both are.

"Anyway, I thought about a lot, about us."

About us? Wait. Is he finally going to ask me out officially? I get a bit excited.

"First. I bought you something for your birthday. Something you needed—even your mama and daddy agreed. I okayed it by her and my father, he agrees too you see—"

"What is it, Cas?"

"I planned on showing you, but things just didn't work out that way. I bought you a… well it's a car, I'll bring it by tomorrow."

"A car? Cas, are you insane? I don't need a car. I walk everywhere I need to and I get the van anytime I want to take the kids wherever."

"You need something that's yours Sam; it's important. You don't have anything yours, everything is your family's, or for your family."

"The way I like it."

He sighs frustrated. "Will you just take the damn, car? Even your mama wants you to have it. If you won't take it from me, take it for her."

"Fine," I say. Not pleased.

"Good. Now that's settled, I realized something tonight."

Oh Lord. I think this is it—what I've been waiting for, since forever. He'll tell me he loves me; he can't live without me; we're destined to be, like we always knew.

"We're not going to work out Sam. I don't want to see you ever again. For real this time."

My heart drops to the acid swirling in my stomach and I think I'm about to cry; until the feeling is replaced with rage. "You, asshole!"

I haul off and punch him in the face; good and solid. And I'm not done. "You don't get to do that, Cas. You don't get to just break things off with me like I'm some boyfriend of the week! And you certainly don't get to make that decision without me, so just forget it Cas!"

I lunge at him and tackle him to the ground and try to land another punch, but it's harder now since I don't have the element of surprise. I'm bigger and stronger than Cas, but he's strong too and he knows how to fight. He blocks my punches and starts trying to land a few of his own.

We roll, toss and tumble around on the ground. He gets a few punches in and I rip his shirt. After some struggle, I land on top of him; pin him and start laying into him; I punch his face and his chest multiple times, 'till I know if I do anymore, I'll break something; I stop before that point.

I get off him and reach down to help him up. He takes my hand. He's all bloody and bleeding and has to spit blood out of his mouth. "Ouch."

"You deserved that, Cas."

"Never said I didn't."

"You don't get to run away from me."

"I got that. What I don't get is why you wouldn't want me to leave?" He says adjusting his jaw.

"Because I _love_ you—you fool."

"How can you still love me? I'm a—I'm a complete ass to you."

I have to stare at him up and down; it's like I've never seen him before and I get something. "You've been doing all that on purpose… all this time. I've been too busy to put two and two together, but I should've seen it a mile away! You've been trying to push me away, is that it? Never mind, don't answer that. It's _so_ like you! What kinda nonsense you got floating around in your head?"

"Because we can't be together in the end, so what's the use?"

"So? Leave?"

"I tried. You kicked my ass."

"Before I mean. Before everything started."

"It started for me since the day I met you—you have no idea what it's been like for me. Was in fifth grade I realized I can't have you; I've been trying to leave you ever since."

"Looks like it's working out real well for you. You about done now? Idiot. Try not leaving me for once."

"I was going to: Tonight. I bought you this ring. Had the whole thing planned; not a proposal, mind… Well a proposal of sorts, but after all that stuff at the house, I realized it ain't gonna work anyhow, so forget it."

He got me a ring? "You're a strange one Castiel Winchester. Where's this ring now?"

"On its way to Timbuktu. I tossed it in the river."

I should hit him again. Instead I shake my head—now I get why he was so pissed about tonight. Not only did a lot of planning go into tonight, but a ton of courage. He's also prepared for the possible outcome that I'd reject him and that scared him to death—in the end he tried to beat me to it.

"You're a fool. 'Course I would have said yes."

"No. Not after I'd told you everything. My family's different Sam. But more than that, I am too—I'm like they are."

"Huh?"

"Might as well tell you now, so you'll see. I was just hoping so, bad… I just thought… I mean, who finds their soul mate when they're five-years-old anyhow?"

"Cas."

"My parents have what's called a domestic discipline relationship. Some call it a structured relationship."

"What?"

"See? I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Wait just a minute, I'm smart enough to decide for myself thanks. Continue."

He sighs. "My father is head of house, he's basically the boss of everything."

That much I knew. Clyde Winchester is one strict son of a gun.

"He and my mother have rules, when she disobeys, he disciplines her."

Okay that I didn't know. I'm intrigued. "How?"

"Different things—depends on the rule broken, mostly spanking."

I have to digest that; my silence doesn't help what I can see is a nerve racking conversation for Cas.

"See? Just go home, we're freaks. Actually, I'll walk you, but then I'm gone. For good."

That sentence; that one right there is the one that makes another important piece to this equation click for me. He literally can't be without me—he'd go mad from the worry alone. "Right Cas. Longest we've gone without each other is two weeks."

He can't look me in the eye; he's thinking about something. "What? Spit it out Cas."

"I… I saw you everyday when you told me to take a hike; you just didn't see me. I had to make sure you were okay."

You know? I'm not even surprised. "So what makes you think you'll be able to do it this time?"

"'Cause now that you know, you'll be the one to send me away."

I laugh. "I sent you away that time too."

"Not really though and you didn't know my secret then."

"Well News Flash, I ain't sending you away now either, so deal."

"But I can't… It gets worse as I get older, Sam. This _need_ inside me; like my father. I need the control, the rules. I need to own you Sam, so I can protect you. It's the only way."

"And?" I try to make that one word say it all. I can tell this conversation is hard for him; tearing him up; has been a long time. I want it to be over for him—the agony. I'll do anything to take that away.

"What? Are you saying you'll?

"I don't know squat about whatever it is you called—"

"Domestic Discipline."

"Yeah. Domestic Discipline. But I know I love you Cas. I can't live without you anymore; it's killing me; it's killing you. We're stuck together, so we might as well figure something out."

"But I've been horrible to you. For years."

"Then it's a good thing we'll have years for you to make it up to me."

"You get that I was meaning I'd be head of our home, Sam. Yeah?"

I laugh. "I know. Doesn't mean I'll let you walk all over me. Your mother let your father walk all over her?"

"No. She doesn't. And with a left hook like that… I think my nose is broken."

"It ain't. If I wanted your nose broken, it would be."

I move closer to him and grab onto the ripped collar of his shirt, like I'm hanging on for dear life. Why do I feel like I'm about to go on the ride of my life? He puts his arms around me, like he has a hundred times before, but this time he holds me with a new kind of tenderness.

"I uh, had this whole speech planned, but it's all stupid now. Will you just… be mine Sam? I promise to stop acting like a dick. And I'll help you more with your family, instead of being jealous that I don't get you all to myself. And I'll—"

I cut him off. I highly doubt Cas can control his jealousy anymore than he can wanting me. "Cas, I've been yours a long time now. I've just been waiting on you to claim me. So shut-up and kiss me, would ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd mention that I have known some babies personally to be born within a few hours, though I understand it's not the norm. I figured with the amount Mama Colt's had, if anyone's going to have a baby quickly, it would be her ;-)
> 
> So. Do you want to see where this goes?


End file.
